Un malade bien mignon
by fujoshi-yaoiste
Summary: Un matin,Sebastian trouve Ciel malade. Il prévient un médecin qui lui conseille un jour de repos. Sebastian sur le point de partir,Ciel lui demande de rester avec lui dans son lit. Surpris et obligé de lui obéir,il s'exécute mais Ciel commence à parler de manière ment va réagir Sebastian à un attitude plus qu'inhabituel? Court one shot en une partie.


C'était le matin.

Sebastian venait réveiller Ciel, comme à son habitude.

-Monsieur, il est l'heure de se réveiller.

Ciel semblait différent.

Sebastian se rapprocha et vus Ciel très mal en point.

Il se permit de toucher Ciel et senti une forte chaleur venant de son front.

-Monsieur, vous semblez fié vais appeler un médecin.

Après un appel au médecin et une visite, il conclut que cela passerait le lendemain après une journée de repos.

Le médecin parti et Sebastian retourna dans la chambre de Ciel.

-Je vais vous laisser vous reposer, si vous avez besoin de moi, prévenez-moi.

Ciel répondit d'un ton vague :

-Ne pars pas, restes avec moi, viens avec moi dans le lit, dit Ciel.

Sebastian étonné, se dit que ses paroles venaient de la fièvre et qu'il n'était pas conscient de ce qu'il disait.

-Etes-vous sûr que vous souhaitez que je vous rejoigne ? demanda Sebastian pour être sûr de ses paroles.

-Oui, je te l'ordonne, répondit Ciel.

Sebastian était obligé de répondre au moindre des ordres, il s'exécuta donc.

Il le rejoignit donc dans le lit en ayant retiré sa veste, pour ne pas la froisser.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc tous les deux dans le lit, au début Sebastian se senti mal à l'aise et fini par se dire que les désirs de son maitre ne sont pas discutables.

Ciel s'était endormi et commenca à parler dans son sommeil :

-Oh tu es si chaud Sebastian, rapproches toi encore plus, embrasses moi.

Sebastian fut étonné d'entendre son nom dans le rêve de Ciel, il se demanda ce qu'il faisait dans son rêve.

-Non Sebastian, ne t'approches pas plus, c'est mal on ne devrait pas, ne me touches pas.

Cela devenait clair pour Sebastian que Ciel rêvait de lui et ils semblaient proche.

-Vous êtes si mignon monsieur, si seulement cela pouvait se réaliser, dit Sebastian.

Ciel était collé à Sebastian et continuait de rêver :

-Ah continue, tu es si sexy, vas-y plus vite, prends-moi.

-Monsieur vous semblez plus expressif dans vos rêves que devant moi, dit Sebastian en souriant.

Ciel continu pendant un petit moment comme cela.

Sebastian n'osant pas bouger de peur de le réveiller, resta jusqu'au petit matin.

Ciel se réveillait quand il remarque Sebastian à côté de lui, il semblait avoir repris ses esprits.

-Pourquoi es-tu dans mon lit, Sebastian ? Je ne crois pas t'avoir autorisé à y entrer, dit Ciel en semblant agacé.

-Monsieur, vous me l'avez demandé tout à l'heure, il est logique que vous ne vous en souveniez plus puisque vous n'aviez pas l'esprit clair, répondit Sebastian.

-Surement pas, je ne t'aurai jamais demandé cela. Va t-en tout suite, dit Ciel.

-Monsieur vous rêviez de manière très intéressante tout à l'heure, je ne pensais pas cela de vous, dit Sebastian.

-Que racontes tu ? Vat t-en, répondit Ciel.

Sebastian se rapprocha alors de Ciel et le plaqua sur le lit.

-Arrêtes tout de suite de jouer avec moi, et que fais-tu ? Lâche-moi enfin, dit Ciel énervé.

-Monsieur dois-je vous rappeler ce que vous avez dit tout à l'heure ? Han, continu, vas-y plus vite, prends-moi, répéta Sebastian.

Ciel à ses mots se souvient soudain mais préféra nier.

-Je ne m'en souviens pas, maintenant lâches moi, dit Ciel.

-Monsieur, vous mentez très mal, dit Sebastian.

Il se rapprocha de Ciel et l'embrassa, et se mit à le toucher un peu partout.

Cela semblait énervé Ciel au début, mais il finit par abandonner, se laissant pousser par son désir pour Sebastian.

-Alors est ce mieux que votre rêve ? dit Sebastian.

Ciel semblait mal à l'aise :

-Oui, avoua Ciel.

-Vous êtes si mignon, monsieur, vos réactions incontrôlables et votre gêne évidente, répondit Sebastian.

-Ne dis pas que je suis mignon, dit Ciel en rougissant.

-Vous l'êtes pourtant, dit Sebastian en lui souriant.

Ciel se rapprocha et se colla à Sebastian, cette fois-ci bien conscient de ses actes.


End file.
